Solid Ground
by Cistena
Summary: Sierra Leone born Sona moves back to La Push with her family after seven years of absence. How will Embry react to his childhood crush returning? What is Sona and Niall's mother hiding? EMBRY/OC. Rated T for Language, Violence and Teenage Themes.
1. Prologue

**Solid Ground**

**Prologue**

The beating of the tribal drums was loud and familiar in the woman's ears as she held her children close; her five year-old daughter was nestled in her arms, sound asleep, while her six year-old son clung to her hand, the man approached, crouching as if her was going to attack them, but of course that would be absurd, why would a man attack his wife and children?

But was no ordinary man, he was a monster, a blood-thirsty monster, and he only wanted one thing.

His little angel to join him as one of the damned.


	2. Home

**Solid Ground**

**Chapter 1**

_**We can ride this storm, a grip of hope in our hands, for the coming dawn...**_

I revved the engine of my 1994 Honda motorbike, there was no way I was letting Niall beat me, I grinned as we swerved between traffic, people honking indignantly behind us but we were far to exhilarated and engrossed in our race to pay any sort of head.

We soon left the highways of Seattle behind, zooming past towns and fields, until we moved onto a dirt road, the forest next to us became more dense and green.

Niall let out a whoop from just behind me and he rode into a gap in the forest, looking for a shortcut. That is _so_ like my brother, to find an easy way out of things. I just rolled my eyes and kept to the road, seeing a sign reading "Welcome to La Push, Washington" in my peripheral vision, I mustn't have been paying attention as I rounded the corner into my driveway as I almost ran over three guys who were walking up it, I put on the brakes quickly and hopped off my bike, removing my black helmet to see my older brother Niall leaning against his bike cackling, I poked my tongue out at him before turning to the boys, if you can even describe them as that, they were _huge_, packed with muscles and very tall, obviously Quileute and only wearing raggedy cut-offs.

My mother, Fatimata Koroma climbed out of the U-Haul she had rented; she adopted a scolding expression "You two drive too fast! To think I left four hours earlier then you!" she shook her head before turning to the newcomers, who had approached, the biggest stepped forward

"Little Samuel Uley, is that you?" my mother exclaimed, the man grinned "It's good to see you again Ms. Koroma, I heard you were coming back to town and myself, Colin and Brady" he pointed to the two boys behind him, who grinned widely and identically "wanted to see if you needed any help with the boxes" he finished with an award winning smile. I faintly remembered Sam Uley; he had been about 15 when we left La Push.

My mother, myself and my brother Niall (who is only a year older than me) had lived in La Push for about four years, but we had left when I was nine in search of better job options in a city. La Push had always felt like home to me as it was one of the first places we lived after emigrating from Sierra Leone, Africa.

My mother smiled in response "That would be lovely Samuel! My children will help, yes? You remember my son Niall and my little daughter Sona?"

"I'm not little, only a year younger then Niall" I grumbled quietly, kicking a pebble absently, my mother only rolled her eyes and went inside.

"Hey Titi, why don't you put the bikes away in the garage, we'll start on the boxes" Said Niall, I nodded in reply as Collin spoke "Wait, I thought your name was 'Sona' not 'Titi'?"

"It is" I replied, speaking directly to the boys for the first time "'Titi' means 'girl' in our Sierra Leone's native language of Krio-We're African, it's just my nickname" I managed a forced smile before guiding my bike to the garage around the side of our two story tatty white house, our mom had managed to buy it back, for that I was grateful, the old house surrounded by forest would always be my home. Not some hut in Sierra Leonean village, not a shitty apartment above a laundry-mat in the city either. Just here, a simple three bedroom house by First Beach in La Push.

Where all my childhood friends were; Kim, the quiet girl from across the road who always sat on the park swing-set alone; Quil, the prankster, always up for a laugh; Jacob the boy who spent all his lunch times tinkering over metal bolts and nuts; and then there was him, the boy who would give me flowers on my birthday even though I never knew him very well, he was a goof but at the same time fiercely loyal and kind, with the most gentle brown eyes you would ever see and a mop of unruly black hair that he was forever pushing out of his face.

Embry Call.


	3. Eyes

**Solid Ground**

**Chapter 2**

_**Girl you make me wanna feel, things I've never felt before...**_

"Bue Unca Embwee" I obeyed quickly handing little Claire a blue crayon, she was sitting on the floor of Sam's living room, drawing on a big sheet of butchers paper. Seth, Paul, Jared, Quil and I were watching her for the day.

"Guys, I've made muffins if you want one...Or a dozen" Emily called from the kitchen

"Score!" said Seth as we ran to get some, Quil scooping up Claire as we went.

Emily glanced up as we walked in "They're apple and cinnamon" she put a huge basket of steaming muffins in the middle on the small wooden dining table. I leaned against the doorframe with a glass of water as we ate,

Paul spoke up "Where's our dear Alpha on this fine day? The rugrats aren't present either"

Emily rolled her eyes "Sam, Collin and Brady are helping a family move in a few streets away, I think they lived here before, maybe you guys know them, the Koroma's?" As soon as Emily said their name I dropped my glass, it shattered all over the floor with a loud smash, Claire looked at me curiously as Quil started laughing, Paul raised an eyebrow.

"What's the joke?" Jake asked as him, Sam, Brady and Collin walked through the door.

"The Koroma's moved back into town and now Embry's having a fit of some sort" Quil said between chuckles, Jacob smiled and Emily bent down with a dustpan to clean up the mess I had created.

"So, an old family moved back to La Push, why are you breaking my glassware over that?" Sam asked, helping his imprint clean up the fragments so she wouldn't be cut.

"Well Sam" said Quil sitting down at the table, placing Claire on his lap, his lips still twitching with humour "see, when we were little Quileute boys running around the friendly town of La Push, there was a certain girl in our class at school, a rather pretty young African girl by the name of, drum roll please...Sona Koroma, and our little Embry here had the _biggest_ crush on her, and he went into quite a state of pre-adolescent depression when her and her family packed up and left"

The pack was either (In Emily and Claire's case) smiling, or smirking (The rest of the guys)

"Show me" I said suddenly, looking at my alpha "show me what happened" he nodded, a bemused smile on his face as we walked outside, the rest of my brothers quickly scramble to follow us, we all changed into our wolf forms before meeting at a clearing in the forest about a mile from Sam and Emily's.

I couldn't help but think of her, the scrawny, dark skinned girl with grey and brown dappled eyes and black braids who would feed her school lunch to squirrels, birds and any other animals she could find in the school playground.

"_Aww how cute"_ Paul mocked watching my thoughts of Sona

I mentally flipped him off.

"_Embry"_ Sam said

I quickly payed attention to the mental image he was projecting

_Him, Collin and Brady were walking down the dirt track that lead to the Koroma's house, a motorbike burst out of the foliage in front of them, the rider grinding to a stop in from of the white-washed house, they pulled off their helmet, showing themselves to be male with a shaven head and a silver stud glinting in one ear, a mischievous smile on his face, it was Niall, Sona's older brother, I faintly remember him being a bit of an ass when we were kids. Barley seconds later a motorbike just dodged hitting Brady it too skidded to a halt in front of the house, the rider pulling off their helmet as well._

_It was her._

_When she took off her helmet her black hair cascaded free, it was no longer braided and was now thick and too about her middle back. She had beautiful skin, the colour of dark-chocolate; I happily noticed she still possessed her entrancingly unusual eyes. One thing was for sure, Sona Koroma was no longer a scrawny little girl, she was most defiantly a young woman, her figure making this quite evident. Neither her nor Niall were wearing proper riding gear, but then again, who did in La Push? She was wearing a black singlet and jeans and her brother donned the same thing only with an added black hoodie._

_Her brother was laughing at her; she just poked out her tongue as an older, plump woman climbed out of a rental van whilst scolding her children for driving too fast, she had a brief conversation with Sam before she introduced Sona and Niall, referring to her daughter affectionately as "little", Sona grumbled quietly at this, which her brother seemed to find quite funny. Yep, he was still an ass. _

"_Hey Titi, why don't you put the bikes away in the garage, we'll start on the boxes" Niall addressed his sister, just as she nodded in reply Collin spoke up "Wait, I thought your name was 'Sona' not 'Titi'?" Sona quickly raised her head, quickly explaining that it was her nickname. She was instructed to take the bikes to the garage. To say the air became cold when she left would be an understatement. The guys set to work hauling boxes from the van, occasionally Niall would shoot a scathing look in Sam's direction, Niall quickly looked behind him before grabbing Sam's collar and shoving him against the side of the van, Brady and Collin let out quiet growls, Sam could have easily fought Niall off, but it wasn't worth it "I still have friends in La Push, I know all about your little steroid pumped gang, so I just want to give you a warning, I'm not interested in joining so don't even try to recruit me or my friends, you may have my mother fooled, but I know it's just an act, so keep away from me and my sister" He let go of Sam's collar just as his sister walked back into view, Niall plastered a smile on his face, pulling his sister into a side hug "Thanks for your help guys, but I think we have it covered" Niall said, his tone now completely different from his angry one only a few seconds before._

That's where Sam's memory finished, we were all silent for a moment as we phased back, before Paul broke my reverie, "So, when are we gonna bash the brother?"

The pack chuckled as we walked back to Emily's, before I stopped short, making the rest of the pack turn to look at me, Quil gave me a knowing look, before we started running past Sam and Emily's and onto the street.

"Where are you going?" Jared called after us

"Just testing a theory" Quil yelled back, I heard one of the guys sigh before seven more pairs of feet joined us in the run, we darted into the cover of the forest, jumping over fallen trees as quick and lithe as well, wolves.

We halted as we arrived at the edge of the woods bordering the Koroma's property.

All was still; it felt like the world had just stopped itself, as if someone had pressed the 'pause' button, everything was climaxing to this point. 

There was a creak and the front door opened, she let it close with a bang as she stepped outside.

There she was, Sona Koroma in the flesh, her chin tilted so the weak sun that had pushed its way through the dismal clouds could hit her face. As if she felt the strings already tying themselves as they had from the day we were born, from the day we first met, the day I phased for the first time, she looked at me.

And that was it.

I stepped forward, the cosmos pulling me to her with the most intense force, it was as if someone had lassoed me around the chest and was tugging me forward, something clicked inside me when her eyes met mine.

I was so caught up in the moment, I hardly registered the pack flanking me as I stared at my imprint, nor did I notice Fatima Koroma stepping outside.

That was until Quil nudged me, I reluctantly pulled my eyes from the goddess standing in front of me.

Ms. Koroma stepped forward "Back for more work are you Samuel?" she smiled kindly at the rest of us. Sam chuckled "Anything to help Ms. Koroma, and I brought some friends as well." She scrutinized us for a minute "I'm sure you boys have better things to do"

That's when I stepped in, determined to be of some assistance, I mean, I owed this woman a lot, she raised my imprint after all "You still have some furniture in the van" I said motioning towards the chest of draws and lounge still in the u-haul. Fatima squinted at me for a moment "And who am I talking to? I have a memory like an elephant but I can't place you" I hastily rubbed my hand on my cut-offs before extending it to her "Embry Call Ma'am"

Yep, I'd better make a good impression now as I _am_ her daughter's soul-mate and all.


End file.
